Haido
|Zdjęcie=Haido.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=ハイド |Rōmaji=Haido |Japoński=Akio Nojima |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Status=Żyje |Zajęcie=Lider Utopijnych Sił |Przynależność=Kontynent Temujina |Drużyna=Rycerze Haido, |Boruto=Nie |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Film=Naruto film: Legenda Kamienia Gelel |Występuje w=Film }} był liderem, który szukał Kamieia Gelel oraz głównym antagonistą w Naruto film: Legenda Kamienia Gelel. Historia Haido kupił Księgę Gelel za morzem, od nieznanego kupca i wykorzystał ją do szukania żyły Gelel, dzięki której mógłby władać światem. On i jego podwładni - Fugai, Kamina i Ranke - zaatakowali wieś Temujina (choć Temujin wtedy nie wiedział o tym). Powodem, dla którego Haido i jego ludzie zaatakowali wieś Temujina było uzyskanie Kamienia Gelel, który według Haido znajdował się właśnie tam. Zabił wszystkich w miasteczku, w tym rodziców Temujina. Gdy jednak znalazł Temujina zobaczył w nim wielki potencjał i wziął go za swojego podwładnego. Haido przeszkolił Temujina, żeby ten został jego sługą i pomógł mu w znalezieniu żyły Gelel. Osobowość Haido był wodzą, chcącym podbić świat, dzięki żyle Gelel, która pozwoliłaby mu na uleczanie wszystkich ran i staniem się wszechmocnym. Był gotów zabić każdego tego, który ma inne od niego poglądy, nawet swoich towarzyszy. Był bardzo zwodniczy, był w stanie oszukać Temujina, że jego rodzice zostali zamordowani przez innych napastników, a nie jego, dzięki czemu Temujin stał się jego sługą. Był nawet w stanie oszukać innych, że poszukuje żyły Gelel do stworzenia utopijnego świata, kiedy tak naprawdę żyła porzebna mu była do celów zła. Był bardzo arogancki, wierząc że jego umiejętności są znacznie lepsze od umiejętności wrogów. W swojej fałszywej postawie wydaję się być człowiekiem o łagodnym głosie i nie znoszącym przemocy np. pojawia się podczas walki Naruto i Temujina i zarządza, żeby Temujin przestał walczyć, bo Naruto mógłby poznać jego możliwości, i w ten sposób musiałby poświęcić swe marzenie o utopijnym świecie, gdzie słabi ludzie nie byliby już "uciskani" i nie toczyły się już wojny, a nawet pozornie zasmucony powiedział, że ofiary są do jego celu niezbędne. Umiejętności thumb|left|Humanoidalna forma HaidoHaido był bardzo groźnym przeciwnikiem. Kiedy był przekształcony w swoją szarawą formę humanoidalną, jego umiejętności znacznie wzrastały. Był wstanie pokonać kilka klonów Naruto z łatwością. Forma humanoidalna pozwala mu zdobyć siłę tak wielką, że z łatwością może zniszczyć Kamień Gelel. Pokonał Naruto w walce wręcz i "wysłał" Naruto na ścianę za jednym ciosem. To również dawało mu niesamowitą prędkość, mógł przenosić się z miejsca na miejsce, co było podobne do Shunshin no Jutsu. Haido miał cztery ciemno czerwone pływające kule na plecach. Od kul szły cztery czarne paski zrobione z dziwnego materiału. Czarne pasy mogą być użyte jako macki, które pozwalają mu na latanie i lewitacje. Czarne pasy mogą również stać się tajemniczym płynem, który może być dowolnym materiałem i dzięki któremu Haido może przekształcić się w dowolny kształt, nawet w kamienne filary broniące go przed atakiem. Jego główne zdolności pochodzą od kamienia Gelel. Dzięki niemu mógł wysadzać w powietrze obiekty bez wysadzania ich i aktywować laser, który mógłby przebić Kamień Gelel. Z udoskonaleniem Żyły Gelel regeneracja sił Haido, który był już wystarczająco silny, że gdy ma w sobie kamień może regenerować i uzdrawiać skręcone kończyny, a nawet szyje. Jedynym sposobem na pokonanie go był śmiertelny cios w serce. Streszczenie Haido i jego sługusy poszli do wielkiego zamku jako ich bazy operacyjnej. Tam Haido zaczął przekształcać dzieci ze wsi Temujina, których trzymał przy życiu tylko dlatego, w opancerzonych żołnierzy za pomocą tajemniczego źródła energii Gelel. Żołnierze ci wydawali się być tylko martwymi sługami, które spełniały każdy kaprys Haido. Stamtąd Haido kontynuował poszukiwania żyły Gelel i dowiedział się, że kamień znajduje się gdzieś w Kraju Wiatru. Haido wysłał armię opancerzonych rycerzy do brzegu Kraju Wiatru. Żołnierze walczyli z shinobimi Kraju Wiatru, ale zostali pokonani, kiedy Gaara i jego sojusznicy ingerowali w walkę. Jednak żołnierze wycofali się do opancerzonych okrętów u brzegu Kraju i zaczęli strzelać do grupy Gaary. Podczas gdy jego podwładni szukali Gelel, Haido pozostał w swoim zamku. Później Haido spotyka się Naruto Uzumakim, który został sprowadzony do zamku przez Temujina. Temujin chciał walczyć z Naruto, aby pokazać Haido swoje umiejętności, ale ten przerywa walkę i mówi, że nie powinna taka być. Haido opowiada Naruto swoje marzenie o utopii i historie kraju, z którego on i Temujin pochodzą. Następnie pyta się Naruto, czy przyłączy się do nich w poszukiwaniach żyły Gelel, która miałaby zakończyć wszystkie wojny, ale Uzumaki uprzejmie odmawia. Później Haido wysyła Temujina do przechwycenia Kahiko, który wie, gdzie żyła Gelel jest. Temujin, dzięki wykorzystaniu energii Gelel doprowadza zamek Haido do ruiny, która prowadzi do żyły. Haido zaczyna wiercić otwory w ziemi, dzięki czemu wchodzi do wnętrza ruin. Misja Haido może być kontynuowana, jednak ten zostaje zatrzymany przez Shikamaru Nare, który wykorzystuje jutsu swojego klanu i unieruchamia Haido. Haido pyta Naruto, który również był w ruinach, czy Shikamaru jest jednym z jego przyjaciół. To wtedy Haido ujawnia swoje prawdziwe intencje przed Naruto. Tymczasem Kahiko mówi, że Haido nigdy nie zobaczy żyły Gelel i uruchamia platformę, która wysyła Haido i Temujina do podziemnej komory. Po odpaleniu bomby, Haido wyzwala się z techniki Shikamaru i szybuje on na dół, na platformę oraz łatwo pokonuje Uzumakiego, który stał mu na drodze, pchając go na ścianę. Potem mówi swoim sługusom, żeby pozostali na powierzchni, podczas gdy on sam wchodzi do wewnętrznej ruiny. Później widzimy Haido wraz z dwoma opancerzonymi żołnierzami, który trzyma w ręku kamień Gelel. Haido bada ruiny, w celu znalezienia klucza do żyły. Znajduje go. Kiedy fretka Nerugui chce powstrzymać Haido, ale ten szybko się jej pozbywa. Haido zauważa, że odłamek Gelel jest w ustach fretki. Następnie każe Temujinowin zabić Kihiko, ale ten odmawia, mówiąc, że jest za daleko. Kiedy Haido przygotowuje się do zabicia Kohiko, Naruto wchodzi do pokoju w którym się znajdują i ratuje go. Haido każe Temujinowi zabić Kohiko i Naruto, ale ten ponownie odmawia. Haido w końcu przyznaje się do zabicia rodziców Temujina, mówiąc mu że jest głupi, ponieważ dał się tak łatwo oszukać. Haido przechodzi potworną transformację, dzięki mocy kamienia Gelel, a następnie używa Gelel Laser i atakuje Temujina. Rzuca Temujina na bok, ale przed kontynuacją powstrzymuje go Uzumaki. Haido walczy z Naruto, który nie jest w stanie go pokonać. Z mocą kamienia Gelel Haido łatwo Naruto, który wzywa Temujina na pomoc. Naruto używa swoich Rasenganów, dzięki którym powala Haido, który odsłania żyłę Gelel. Haido bierze do ręki kamień Gelel, aby uzdrowić rany i się zregenerować. Kiedy Haido ma dobić Naruto i Temujina, przeszkadzają mu w tym opancerzeni żołnierze, którzy ratują Naruto i Temujina. Haido mówi, że musieli odzyskać własną wolę, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Kiedy Haido doładowuje swoją moc z Kamienia Gelel, by zrobić ostateczny atak, Temujin pomaga pomaga Naruto stworzyć Gelel Rasengan, podczas gdy klon Naruto tworzy Demon Fox Rasengan. Naruto używa Demon Fox Rasengan, by zniszczyć kamień Gelel w Haido oraz uderza w klatkę piersiową Haido Gelel Rasenganem. Haido zostaje odrzucony i niszczy klucz do żyły Gelel. Haido mając nadzieje, że uda mu się uleczyć, podnosi rękę do góry, ale nic mu to nie daje, ponieważ kamień Gelel został zniszczony przez Gelel Rasengan. Pod wpływem Rasengana Naruto umiera, a jego ciało zostaje zniszczone przez skały. Ciekawostki *Haido i jego trzech sługusów wydają się być oparci na znanych potworach Hollywood, w przypadku Haido jest to dr Jekyl i Mr Hyde. Do doktor Jekyla jest podobny w swej normalnej formie, w zakresie wyglądu, sposobu mówienia, a do Mr Hyde, kiedy przekształca się w swoją humanoidalna formę, kiedy to podobnie do niego był głodny i spragniony krwi. Jest to podobne do doktora Henryka Jekyl, który pije formuły, aby stać się sadystycznym i zdeformowanym Edwardem Hyde. Kategoria:Postacie